Conventionally, a user has enjoyed games by operating a game device by himself or herself. In this case, the game device includes a hardware that reads game application software (game application program) and executes the program. Competitive games such as a baseball game or the like are known as games that are realized with game applications. In order to enhance game entertainment, such Competitive games may include a variety of functions as well as a competition itself. For example, Competitive games include a function that allows a user to customize abilities of game characters to be operated by the user.
For example, a laid-open Japanese patent publication 2000-189677 discloses a game system (baseball game) that includes schedule generation means for generating an action schedule for respective game characters. In this game system, a user can instruct a game character to do a specific action in order to enhance ability of the game character. In this game system, it is assumed that a user trains game characters (that is, enhance abilities of game characters) or competes against the other user or CPU. It is also assumed that the user performs a training and a competition in turns.
Recently, so-called social network games have become widespread which run on game applications created on the basis of operating environments such as application programming interfaces (API) operated on a web browser in a social networking service (SNS) provided by a particular service provider. Social network games may be defined as a type of online game played between a plurality of unspecified users who are communicating with each other. A player who has a communication terminal connectable to the Internet and with a web browser installed is able to enjoy network games regardless of time or location.